


fly (and someday you'll fall)

by KrazySuperGirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl
Summary: Dick’s phone lights up with a text message.-Jason: Ur gonna be late for dinnerJason: Alfie set a place for you
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	fly (and someday you'll fall)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have nothing to say for myself

Dick’s phone lights up with a text message.

-

**Jason:** Ur gonna be late for dinner

 **Jason:** Alfie set a place for you

-

**Tim:** Can you help me with a case?

 **Tim:** You really helped with that McCay murder case last month, and I was hoping

 **Tim:** Sorry, I forgot.

-

**Jason:** U need to come over

 **Jason:** Bruce locked himself in the Cave & locked everybody else out even Alfie

 **Jason:** I’m getting tired of everybody’s bullshit and if u dont get back im gonna lose it

-

**Damian:** I apologize, Richard, for my actions. I should have been able to

 **Damian:** It is inconsequential. I shall find a means of fixing this.

 **Damian:** ~~Please return~~.

-

**Jason:** Srsly, Damian is blaming himself and Tim isn't sleeping

 **Jason:** Bruce wont talk to anyone and neither will Cass

**Jason:**

**Jason:** You shouldn't have left.

-

**Tim:** I solved the case

-

**Jason:** I can't do this

-

**Jason:** You know what, FUCK YOU, Goldie, for leaving me with your mess

-

**Tim:** Can we talk?

**Tim:**

-

**Jason:** just come back please

-

**Damian:** Richard, I am ashamed to report that I have made no progress.

 **Damian:** Neither John Constantine nor Jason Blood have been of any use to me. Zatanna reported me to Father.

 **Damian:** I may have to resort to consulting my grandfather on this matter.

-

_Battery low. Please connect a charger._

-

**Jason:** please

 **Jason:** I cant do this

 **Jason:** u need to come back

 **Jason:** we need you here, Dick.

-

**Bruce:** I’m sorry I let you

-

**Jason:** If I came back from the dead, you should damn well be able to when all your fucking family is falling apart without you, and you’re a fucking asshole for not coming back by now.

 **Jason:** just come back please

 **Jason:** I'm sorry

-

_Powering off..._


End file.
